


In For Repairs

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Minor robot gore, Other, Partial oral sex, Vibrating robot tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request. You know who you are. I would also like to apologize for it being so short.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In For Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. You know who you are. I would also like to apologize for it being so short.

“You should really get Alphys to make your arms stronger,” you said, trying not to grin.  
Mettaton rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. “It’s not my fault this is a prototype.”  
You gently took one of the cords dangling from his shoulder. Alphys did a good job of insulating the wires and, so far, nothing had been crossed. You poked the metal ring around his shoulder and Mettaton sighed.  
“You’d better stop messing with it,” he warned you.  
“Or what?”  
The cables wrapped around your wrists, keeping your hands from messing with his shoulder anymore. You swallowed and focused on his smug smirk.  
“I told you not to,” Mettaton sighed. “Now whatever will teach you to stop?”  
A tug on the cords made you join him up on the table. He chuckled, turning and sliding off the table and still holding your wrists. Your wrists rested on the waistband of your skirt.   
“Lay back.”  
The commanding voice. You laid back and watched him. With his teeth, he pulled up your skirt. From his other shoulder, he wrapped those cords around your knee, pulling your legs apart.  
Swallowing, you realized just how hot this was. And then he retracted the cords, keeping tension on them and keeping you from moving.  
“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson yet?” he asked, standing over you.  
“I don’t know.”  
He chuckled and leaned down. Running his tongue over the fabric of your underwear, you squirmed in his grasp. Rolling your hips toward his mouth made him pull away, leaving you like a display.  
“Don’t tease,” you begged him, eyes squeezed shut.  
Mettaton hummed in thought. “Well I can’t exactly use my hands, so we’ll simply have to make do. Darling.”  
The last word was growled against your underwear. Again, he let his tongue roam over ou, pausing to lap through the fabric at your clit. And then his tongue began to vibrate.  
A breathy moan, one from you. As frustrating as it was to have something in the way of feeling his tongue on you properly, the vibrations did make up somewhat for it. He kept his tongue pressed to your clit until he felt you start to tense up. Then he kissed your thighs, tongue still moving in his mouth. When he felt you’d had enough, his tongue returned.  
“I learned my lesson!”  
He pulled away, cheek resting on your thigh. “Have you really?”  
“Yes! Just stop teasing!”  
“I suppose you’ve earned it.”  
He kept his tongue pressed to your clit until you came with a cry and with wrists straining against your cables. He kept his tongue on you until you were completely satisfied and then, and only then, did he let you go.  
You fixed your skirt and, face hot, asked, “When did you get that function?”  
“Alphys made it at my request,” he said. He glanced down at his shoulders. “That was supposed to be a shrug.”  
The door to the lab opened and Mettaton sat up next to you. Alphys looked at the two of you and shook her head.  
“Please be careful with these, Mettaton,” Alphys warned him. “I can’t keep replacing your arms every month.”  
He turned his head as Alphys began putting the first arm on. He mouthed at you, “We’ll have round two later.”


End file.
